


Bajo las luces

by randomfandoms7



Series: El signo de los tres Fix-It [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Time, Fix-It, Gay Club, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, The Stag Night (Sherlock: The Sign of Three), Traducción, that gay club deleted scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Siguiendo el mapa de Sherlock marcado con todas las calles donde habían encontrado un cadáver, John y Sherlock se toparon con un club gay.Inspirado por una entrevista donde los actores mencionaron que hubo una escena en un club gay que fue eliminada.





	Bajo las luces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Under the Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883161) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Escrito para el reto de febrero de Sherlock “Sueño” (Tumblr)
> 
> Esta traducción es un regalo para la autora de este fic. Happy Birthday Carmilla!
> 
> Gracias a  CarmillaCarmine  por la fantástica portada de la serie

John entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba alrededor del club al que habían acabado de entrar él y Sherlock. Las luces estroboscópicas eran cegadoras pero sus ojos rápidamente se adaptaron a la nueva realidad. Estaba sacando su cartera justo cuando vio que Sherlock ya había pagado por sus entradas. Siguiendo el mapa de Sherlock marcado con todas las calles donde habían encontrado un cadáver, ya habían conseguido tomar una pinta en cuatro pubs. Había un zumbido agradable en la cabeza de John y estaba preparado para divertirse algo más esta noche.

Se abrieron camino hacia el bar a través de la multitud de gente que se estaba moviendo al ritmo de una música atronadora que John no reconoció. Solamente escuchando el ruido le hacía sentirse viejo. El musculoso camarero, que llevaba unos culottes morados con brillantina, botas hasta las rodillas a juego y nada más, finalmente se acercó para atenderles.

-¿Qué queréis chicos?

 John miró a Sherlock alzando las cejas con sorpresa pero su amigo simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. La sensación de ser llamados “chicos” a su edad fue bastante importante, y el subidón de ego hizo que alzara su barbilla.

-La bebida más fuerte que tengas.

-¿Sombrillitas?

-¡Sí!- John golpeó su palma contra la barra con dos billetes de diez sintiéndose atrevido. El agradable camarero sonrió y se giró para preparar sus bebidas.

-¡Nos llamó “chicos”! ¿Lo oíste?- John se giró hacia Sherlock, quien se veía un poco perplejo mientras inspeccionaba la pista de baile, John hizo lo mismo, empezando con la gente que estaba más cerca de ellos. Todos ellos eran hombres en varios estados de desnudez, unos pocos llevaban ropa normal pero la mayoría tenían puesta ropa muy colorida, muy escasa o ambas cosas. Una variedad de torsos desnudos y sudorosos hizo que John se diera cuenta de repente que este no era el club al que inicialmente habían tenido la intención de ir.

-Vamos John…- le gritó Sherlock directamente en el oído haciéndole saltar antes de que cogiera la mano de John para apartarle del bar.

-Sabes que no sé bailar-, protestó John bastante débilmente.

-Estás borracho, John. No importa. Tan solo…-Sherlock cogió su otra mano y John sintió a sus pies moverse. Las manos de Sherlock eran cálidas en las suyas, lo que era inusual. El cuerpo de Sherlock, o más bien sus manos, eran frías al tacto. Pero esta noche, estaba caliente…en más de una forma. John sintió el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, nublándole la mente pero dio la bienvenida al zumbido: necesitaba soltarse un poco antes de atarse a una mujer durante el resto de su vida. Esta noche era el momento de hacer eso, de seguir a Sherlock una vez más como soltero.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y movió las caderas, tirando de John hacia la pista. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró a John desde párpados caídos. Estaba borracho pero había mucho más que estaba escondido detrás de la mirada penetrante de Sherlock. Las luces rosas y moradas se movían con rapidez sobre la cara de Sherlock, y con cada parpadeo la sonrisa del detective se volvía más grande, más traviesa.

John dejó que tirara de él y apreció el largo cuello de Sherlock, excepcionalmente expuesto mientras su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás; tres botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados, dejando que John tuviera un vistazo del pecho pálido del detective. Su mirada descendió más, botón tras apretado botón hasta donde la camisa desaparecía en los pantalones de Sherlock, luego dejó que su mirada bajara un poco más.

John sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones, sus ojos incapaces de mirar a otro sitio excepto a las caderas de Sherlock, que se movían sensualmente al ritmo de la música. El ritmo ensordecedor estaba recordándole a John a algo que probablemente hacía que los adolescentes saltaran pero Sherlock podía moverse al ritmo con elegancia, como si estuviera seduciéndole con el movimiento de sus caderas.

John estaba hipnotizado y siguió a Sherlock hasta el centro de la pista de baile donde fueron tragados por una multitud de personas. Los otros no estaban bailando de verdad sino rotando sus caderas, sus manos pasando por los cuerpos medio desnudos de los otros.

John se humedeció el labio inferior y soltó las manos de Sherlock, dando un paso hacia adelante y acercándose más al imposiblemente hombre sexy bailando frente a él. Sherlock subió las manos por encima de su cabeza para continuar bailando pero manteniendo su mirada fija en John.

Durante varios latidos, John permaneció embelesado por la fluidez y la absoluta perfección de los movimientos de su amigo. Con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, la camisa de Sherlock era incluso más apretada, los botones empezando a desabrocharse. John sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón mientras observaba la alta figura de su amigo, pelo perfecto, ropa impecable y la forma que movía su cuerpo fuerte pero elegante. No era el único que estaba mirándole: hombres de varias edades miraban descaradamente a Sherlock, lo que hizo que John apretase los puños. Rápidamente, puso las palmas sobre sus costados. Cuando volvió a mirar a su detective, la mirada de Sherlock solo estaba fija en él, no importándole la cantidad de otros admiradores.

John siempre había sido consciente de que Sherlock era un hombre atractivo, pero solo en este momento después de que hubiera decidido que quería dejarse llevar y pasárselo bien, dejarse llevar y hacer lo que su cuerpo quería, se dio cuenta de lo precioso que encontraba a su amigo. Hasta ahora, había mantenido sus emociones escondidas bajo capas de propiedad, pero John finalmente había abierto los ojos y se había permitido sentir la atracción que había sentido hacia Sherlock durante tanto tiempo.

Ahora sabía que estaba borracho pero eso nunca había sido lo suficiente para él para convertirse en imprudente: ahora su reacción era mucho más que eso. Cerrando los ojos, John cogió aire y se preguntó a si mismo qué quería hacer de verdad en su última noche de soltero. Cuando abrió los ojos no más tarde de dos segundos después, supo la respuesta.

Su cuerpo ardía. La sangre estaba abandonado su cerebro y estaba yendo hasta su entrepierna cuando más miraba a la visión delante de él que le hacía la boca agua.

John puso sus palmas sobre los pectorales de Sherlock y poco a poco, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, deslizándolas hacia abajo hasta la cintura de Sherlock. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo al mismo tiempo que el de su compañero de baile y por una vez no le importó si parecía tonto. Enganchó sus dedos en las presillas del pantalón de Sherlock y acercó más a su amigo. El cuello que previamente había estado admirando estaba en su campo de visión y lamió una gota de sudor que caía sobre él. Quería ser esa gota, quería deslizarse desde el cuello de Sherlock hasta su clavícula, su pectoral, su pezón. Se pararía ahí antes de seguir más hacia abajo, a lo largo del músculo del abdomen de Sherlock y hasta…

Se dio cuenta de que había estado lamiendo el cuello de su compañero y sus labios se pararon solo porque llegó hasta donde los botones, esos pequeños y molestos botones, le impedían continuar. Tuvo que soltar la cintura de Sherlock para desabrochar uno de los molestos chismes para que su boca pudiera saborear.

Sherlock redujo sus movimientos permitiendo que John dejara más besos lánguidos mientras el detective se arqueaba hacia el toque, tan necesitado como estaba. Sherlock estaba dejándole explorar su cuerpo y John no podía creer que nunca antes hubieran hecho esto. La excitación de estar en un lugar tan público añadiendo la imposibilidad del momento. John se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de parar, tenía que probar más, más de la piel como mármol pero aun así suave bañada en todos los colores del arcoíris de las luces de arriba.

Alzó la mirada para ver la expresión en la cara de Sherlock. Imposiblemente se había vuelto más erótica, más lujuriosa…Sherlock quería que siguiera, eso estaba bastante claro. Ambos querían esto, oh dios, como quería esto. Necesitaba esto más que el aire que respiraba. Tiró del siguiente botón y se rompió, volando en la pista para nunca más ser visto. ¡Por fin!, pensó John e hizo lo mismo con el siguiente. Ahora la camisa de Sherlock estaba medio abierta y John podía ver el pezón derecho de Sherlock. Tragó saliva y se inclinó para probarlo, moviendo su lengua antes de coger entre sus labios el botón endurecido y chupar. Sherlock dio una sacudida y John sintió una mano en su nuca, tirando de su pelo fuertemente pero no apartándole. Al contrario, el agarre que tenía Sherlock sobre él sugería que no debería detenerse.

Podría haber sido el alcohol pero John se sentía más borracho por la sensación de Sherlock en su boca que por haber estado bebiendo toda la noche. Chupó más fuerte, rozando el pezón con sus dientes, casi mordiéndolo mientras Sherlock nunca paraba de moverse con la música. La canción cambió pero no importó, John se movió hacia el otro pezón, notando que con el que había estado jugueteando estaba más oscuro y duro.

Sospechaba que Sherlock estaría duro también en otros sitios y deslizó su mano izquierda hacia abajo para asegurarse. Su deducción había sido excepcional y sonrió al sentir la considerable longitud de Sherlock intentando escapar de la jaula de tela en la que estaba atrapada. John podía notar que Sherlock estaba jadeando, por los labios ligeramente abiertos y por la subida y bajada de su pecho al mismo ritmo rápido que la música que los rodeaba. John chupó el otro pezón, manteniendo la presión con su mano izquierda, luego moviéndola hacia la cremallera de Sherlock. Ahí fue cuando Sherlock le agarró la muñeca. John alzó la vista para ver la cabeza de Sherlock moverse en la señal universal de “no” la cual desafiaba la mirada de pura lujuria en su cara.

John se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de la pista de baile, y por mucho que hubiera gente metiéndose mano, había sido parado justo antes de que le enseñara al público algo más de lo que incluso los tíos más jóvenes estaban enseñando.

Se lamió el labio inferior y soltó la mano que estaba todavía alrededor de su muñeca. El agarre de Sherlock se soltó y cogió su palma, entrelazando sus dedos. John sintió una oleada de calor por la visión de sus manos unidas en un gesto tan familiar.

Esta noche, era glotón y quería incluso más. Todavía no sabía qué, pero sabía que quería a Sherlock y que quería tanto de él como el detective estuviera dispuesto a darle.

El pasillo más cercano estaba pintado con una variedad de colores creando patrones mareantes y John empujó al hombre más alto contra la pared de ahí. La luz tenue alentó a John a perseguir su necesidad mientras agarraba los dos lados de la camisa de Sherlock y la abría de un tirón, no importándole los botones o el caro precio de la camisa. A su compañero de baile claramente tampoco le importo mientras subía las manos otra vez, dejando que John explorara su pecho con lametones, chupando, y mordisqueando, abajo y más abajo hasta que estaba arrodillado. Miró hacia arriba y estiró la mano hacia el cinturón de Sherlock. Sherlock lo cogió de las dos muñecas y tiró de él hacia arriba. Tropezaron a través de las puertas del baño que estaba al lado. El ambiente ahí era similar, aunque la música era un poco menos ensordecedora. Las paredes estaban llenas del mismo patrón en espiral y la tenue luz le dijo a John que no eran los únicos que tenían las mismas ideas en el baño. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando oyó un gemido lo suficientemente alto como para oírse por encima de la música.

John vio la sonrisita en la cara de Sherlock mientras se encerraban en un baño. Las manos de John fueron inmediatamente a la cremallera de Sherlock y las manos del detective hicieron lo mismo con la suya. Tan rápido como pudo, John deslizó su mano dentro de los pantalones de Sherlock y esperó que el ruido que había hecho no fuera tan alto como lo había sido en su cabeza porque, oh dios…Sherlock no llevaba calzoncillos.

La mano de John se cerró alrededor de la polla que tan desesperadamente quería saborear ahora que finalmente la había tocado. Sintió las manos de Sherlock desabrochar sus vaqueros, deslizándolos hasta la mitad del muslo al mismo tiempo que sus calzoncillos. La erección de John se liberó y Sherlock miró hacia abajo, sus labios ensanchándose en un tipo de sonrisa que John nunca antes había visto en su cara; voraz era tan cerca de cómo podría describirla. Los dedos largos de la mano derecha de Sherlock se cerraron alrededor de la polla de John y lo acercó más. Antes de que John se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió los labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos. Los labios en los que se había encontrado a si mismo mirando fijamente durante ratos casuales de día y pensando a ratos de noche estaban sobre los suyos. John abrió la boca en el beso suave para profundizarlo, deslizando su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Sherlock y luego entrando en la boca de su detective. Exploró con su lengua, el cosquilleo en su abdomen informándole de que estaba disfrutando de este momento mucho más de lo que había anticipado. El besar de Sherlock se volvió más agresivo, más necesitado, y John le encontró caricia por caricia justo cuando su mano empezó a moverse sobre la polla de Sherlock y viceversa. Ambos gruñeron en el beso. El sonido perdido en la música, pero podía sentir la vibración de ellos en el pecho de Sherlock, que estaba pegado al suyo.

Sus manos se movieron más rápido sobre la polla del otro y tuvieron que romper el beso para jadear, desesperados por meter aire en sus pulmones. Ahora John entendía lo que quiso decir el detective cuando dijo que respirar era de verdad aburrido. Quería respirar a Sherlock y solo a Sherlock. Sin embargo en este momento, inspiró en fervor y espiró en deseo.

Los movimientos tirantes de sus manos no se habían parado cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Jadearon, mirándose el uno al otro durante un momento antes de que Sherlock soltara la polla de John y lo empujara para que sus espaldas estuvieran contra la misma pared del afortunadamente baño grande. Sherlock lo miró sobre su brazo con una mirada llena de fuego, lujuria y necesidad. Luego estiró su mano para lamer la palma de su mano lentamente antes de coger de nuevo la polla de John.

La mirada que le dio a John… –Joder…- dijo en la música a todo volumen mientras movía sus caderas hacia la mano de Sherlock. Siguió la idea de Sherlock pero en vez de lamerse su propia palma, se la presentó a Sherlock. El detective sonrió y puso su lengua sobre la palma de John, su mano libre envolviéndose alrededor de la muñeca de John. Lamió la palma y luego paso su lengua alrededor de los de dos de John, metiendo el dedo índice en su boca.

 La mirada seductora hizo que las rodillas de John se debilitaran y la succión de su dedo hizo que John embistiera contra la otra palma de Sherlock, imaginado esos labios perfectos envueltos alrededor de su polla, su lengua aguda chupando su largura hasta que se derramara dentro o mejor todavía, sobre el precioso pecho de Sherlock. Sintió que su orgasmo llegaba y liberó su mano para que pudiera agarrar la polla de Sherlock y devolverle el dulce deslizamiento mientras cerraba su puño apretadamente sobre el órgano que lo pedía.

No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan excitado, muy posiblemente nunca lo había estado. Porque nunca antes un hombre le había hecho una paja tan intensa y justo ahora estaba recibiendo una del hombre más precioso que jamás había visto. Combinaron el ritmo sobre sus pollas como si fuera coreografiado, dejando que sus cabezas cayeran hacia atrás para golpear la pared.

John miró hacia abajo para ver el movimiento al unísono de sus manos, para ver una mano grande, masculina, la mano de Sherlock sobre su polla, dándole placer. Entonces miró a la cara de su detective y descubrió que Sherlock le estaba observando, mirando su cara con una expresión que quitaba el aliento, de casi estasis y adoración.

_Yo también_ , pensó John. _Oh dios, Sherlock, yo también…_

John se centró en los labios abiertos de Sherlock, en la sensación de la mano de su amigo sobre su polla. Imaginó que podían hacer más, llevar esta noche más allá. Dejó que su mente imaginara a los dos desnudos y explorando sus cuerpos…

John embistió la mano de Sherlock más fuerte mientras sentía llegar su orgasmo. Gritó una serie de palabrotas cuando se corrió, todavía mirando la cara de Sherlock, mientras soltaba su semen sobre el suelo del baño en borbotones blancos.

Sherlock se le unió un momento después, apretando su agarre sobre la polla agotada de John y sosteniéndola mientras sus propias caderas se movían, sus músculos abdominales apretándose cuando se estaba corriendo, su semen uniéndose al de John sobre el suelo alicatado. John miró hacia abajo y notó que algo de su semen había acabado sobre la palma de Sherlock.

Si no hubiera acabado de experimentar el orgasmo más intenso que podía recordar, se le habría puesto dura otra vez al ver como Sherlock llevaba la mano que había estado sujetando la polla de John solo un momento antes hasta sus labios. Su lengua moviéndose para lamer cada gota de semen, la expresión en su cara triunfadora, malévola y absolutamente hermosa.

John se sintió como si estuviera en un suelo. Un sueño donde de repente todo cobró sentido después de que su subconsciente hiciera que todos sus sentimientos encajaran en sus lugares. John anhelaba a Sherlock más de lo que llegara a darse cuenta. Acababa de ser invitado a un vistazo de lo que podían ser juntos.

John quería más. Pronto. Mañana, el día siguiente, todos los días. Cada mes que le quedara en este planeta.

Y luego se acordó…

Esto solo fue un sueño.

Porque estaba a punto de casarse…


End file.
